


New Year's Day, 2034

by penthea



Series: Infinite Pairs of Matching Opposites [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthea/pseuds/penthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nubianamy wrote their New Year's Eve, and I thought I would take over from there and start the new year off the way I hope it will continue - writing lots of happy Puck/Dave stories for her. This is pretty much pure sappy fluff, but with enough smut in there to earn it an M rating for sex and language. Also contains spoilers for the whole series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Year's Day, 2034

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/gifts).



> nubianamy wrote their New Year's Eve, and I thought I would take over from there and start the new year off the way I hope it will continue - writing lots of happy Puck/Dave stories for her. This is pretty much pure sappy fluff, but with enough smut in there to earn it an M rating for sex and language. Also contains spoilers for the whole series.

When Dave woke up, the first thing he noticed was that somebody was kissing his neck.

The second one was that it was Puck, and that Kurt wasn't in the bed anymore. So he looked over and down on the fold out guest bed they’d left there just in case, because they were old now and space and uninterrupted sleep seemed more important than _what it meant_. Kurt was sleeping soundly, only partially covered by the sheets.

Since Vincent was three time zones away and Marcus, the only other person who ever woke Dave up that way, usually went for the crawling all over you, little hands in your face style of morning snuggling, even if this particular body behind him hadn't been such a very familiar feeling, it was a safe bet that this must be Puck. Dave let out a happy sigh and relaxed back into the touch.

“Mmmm. Morning, babe”, he mumbled. “Is it late already?”

Puck ran his hand down over Dave’s hip. “Kind of, but I heard Finn getting up with the boys. I think they’re fine for a while.” He was quiet for a second, listening. “Yeah, I think I hear the sound of Legos all over the floor.”

“Mmph.” Dave was surprised at how tired he was, how heavy his whole body felt, and how very little desire he had to get out of bed and start on the pancakes he’d promised everyone for breakfast. There was sunlight coming in through the curtains, and on new year’s day, it really must be late for it to be so light out.

He rolled over, and there was Puck, his face inches away from Dave’s, looking at him quietly with wide open eyes. “Hey,” Dave whispered, somehow surprised -- it shouldn't be possible to be surprised after years that your husband was still gorgeous, but it still happened occasionally. He raised his hand and trailed a finger along the side of Puck’s face, feeling the soft skin, the little wrinkles, the dragging friction of stubble on his cheek. And because it was Puck, and maybe because it was a sleepy late morning and a brand new year, he said it out loud. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Puck smiled at him, completely serious, no attempt to make a joke out of the compliment. “I love you,” he said quietly, and Dave didn't answer, didn't need to, he just put his arms around him and pulled him in close. 

His hand ended up on the back of Puck’s head, as it often did, and he had his other arm going under him to end up on the small of his back. It was a little awkward and squashed but it didn't really matter, Dave had his husband right there in his arms. Very quickly the sweet kiss he had been planning turned into something quite different, something slow and thorough and hard. Puck moaned, and Dave took that as encouragement to roll on top of him -- he wasn't really so tired anymore -- and keep kissing him from there.

Puck seemed very okay with that plan, judging from the way he was pressing himself up against Dave. Dave broke the kiss for a moment to look down at him, even more beautiful with the expression on his face, the adoring and yet impatient look Dave knew by now meant something like _yes, I’m yours, come on and take me already_. He loved that look more than maybe any other, and it never failed to turn him on in no more than five seconds, if he weren't already there. He grinned and grabbed Puck’s wrists, putting his weight on them and leaning down close to his face. With his knee, he nudged Puck’s legs slightly further apart.

“Finn’s got the kids and Kurt’s still sleeping, and you know how the first things you do on the first day of the year are supposed to set a pattern for the rest of it?”

Puck nodded eagerly, squirming a little under Dave. His eyes were dark, he was really too far gone for this kind of theoretical conversation. And really, so was Dave, so he was happy that Puck decided to cut it short.

“Yeah. Fuck me? Please?”, he breathed out. “Now?”

“Yes,” Dave said, but he didn't actually do anything about it until he’d taken another couple of long seconds to gaze down at him. “Yes.”

He turned to find the lube in their nightstand, and suddenly noticed Kurt sitting up in his bed, wide awake and quiet. “Oh,” he said. “Good morning.” He almost laughed a little, because, really, this was his life? Kurt smiled. “Morning,” he said. “Morning, Puck.” Puck lifted his head a little. “Hey. Sorry we started without you.”

Kurt shook his head and waved his hand. “No no no, it’s fine. I was thinking I should say something, but...is it okay if I stay right here?”

Puck smiled back, the mood sort of changed but not broken, but Dave didn't mind. He knew it wouldn't take much to get it back. Dave’s weight on top of him, a few words whispered in his ear, a hard kiss. “You can watch, if that’s what you’re asking,” Puck said. Dave nodded. “Yeah. And, um, maybe keep an ear out for the kids, if you can? I think Finn’s got it, but, you know, Finn.”

Kurt grinned. “I’ll do my best. I guess you guys are used to being pretty quiet.”

Puck looked up, and said, sort of in answer, but really mostly to Dave, “I can be good.” Dave cupped his face in his hand. “I know you can, babe.” He leaned down and kissed him gently. “You’re fine.” Puck seemed to relax at that, and Dave thought this would be a good time for him to take over. “Just let me take care of you,” he said, sitting up and running his hands down Puck’s body. He guided his legs where he wanted them, and Puck quietly let him. They’d done this a lot of times by now, it was comfortably familiar, few awkward misunderstandings or body parts in the wrong place anymore.

Dave was mostly completely focused on Puck. He knew Kurt was watching from a few feet away but he didn't turn to look at him much. The awareness that he was there was enough, and the way he could tell it was making everything that little bit more intense for Puck.

Dave fucked him the way he’d kissed him, slow, hard and methodical. He loved watching the breathless, taken-apart Puck as much as he loved being inside of him. It wasn't exactly gentle, but it was definitely loving. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of Puck for a while, kissing him and mumbling “love you, babe, wow”. He heard’s voice Kurt saying “That was so hot”, and when he looked up Kurt was crawling over to join them and they both had to kiss him very thoroughly, too.

It was closer to lunchtime when they finally rolled out of bed, put on robes (Dave and Puck) or went to take the first turn in the shower (Kurt). “Should we go rescue Finn, do you think?” Dave asked. Puck nodded. “Yeah, probably. He deserves a break, and they must be getting hungry.”

Dave shook his head, grinning. “They know where the food is, but, yeah, they might have been holding out for pancakes.”

They entered the living room to find, as Puck had predicted, a floor full of plastic bricks and two little boys running around with what Dave could only tell from past experience must probably be spaceships.

“Good morning,” he said. Finn looked at them with a mix of relief and amusement. “Morning, guys,” he said. “I thought you might like the chance to sleep in for once.” Marcus and Lucas barely bothered to look at them before they went back to playing.

Puck grinned back. “Yeah, definitely. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Finn said. “We had a great time without you.” He turned to Dave. “I seem to remember someone promised breakfast?”

“Late brunch?” Dave suggested, already heading towards the kitchen where the largest batch of pancake batter he had ever mixed was waiting in the fridge.

“Sounds good,” Finn said, and Dave nodded. Marcus, probably hearing the discussion of food, came running after him and almost crashed into his legs. “I’m hungry,” he said hopefully. “You said you’d make pancakes in the morning.”

“Guess I did,” Dave agreed, picking a stray piece of something papery from his son’s hair. “Want to help?”

Marcus nodded and went to find the little step stool they kept in the kitchen for things like helping Marcus reach high enough to pour pancake batter, or for Dave to get things down from the back of the top shelves, though he was always afraid he might break it.

Dave found a pan, while listening to Lucas in the other room explaining the details of Lego spaceship propulsion to his uncles, and smiled. If the superstitions were true, 2034 might turn out to be a very good year.


End file.
